futurefandomcom-20200229-history
American Trials
AMERICAN TRIALS TIME LINEINE 2015 September 9th Vice president Joe Biden announces his campaign for the 2016 Democratic party presidential nomination. September 11th A van carrying a bomb filled with nails explodes outside the New York stock exchange right at the ringing of the bell. Over 900 are injured and 103 die. Stocks plunge and the exchange is evacuated. The terrorist group Isis claims responsibility. The two attackers die in the explosion. President Obama condemns the attack and promises justice will be served. September 14th The stock market opens to worse numbers than after the September 11th attacks. September 15th New presidential approval ratings show President Obamas job approval rating has fallen to 38% his lowest ever. September 30th Presidential candidate Sen. Rand Paul (R-KY) is indicted on campaign finance and bribery allegations involving his father's 2012 presidential campaign. October 3rd Hillary Clinton is indicted on criminal charges involving her emails. October 8th President Obama angered over the nuclear deal failing to pass congress signs an executive order removing sanctions from the nation. This is met with anger from both sides of the aisle. October 10th The Israeli military launches strikes against Iranian nuclear facilities. October 11th Iran threatens a great retaliation and destruction of Israel. The Israeli strikes causes massive condemnation from China, Russia, and Syria who threaten military action if Israel invades Iran. Jordan, Saudi Arabia, and several other nations refuse to comment. President Obama condemns the action and blames Republican leaders for not passing through the deal. The GOP candidates praise Benjamin Netanyahu and his country's action. Rockets from the Gaza Strip are fired into Israeli villages killing 25 including several children. October 12th Iranian missiles are intercepted by Israeli iron dome. Benjamin Netanyahu declares a national emergency and launches air strikes and operations in Gaza, Sinai, and against Iran. October 13th Iran formally declares war on Israel. Jordan, Egypt, and Saudi Arabia in a surprise move form a coalition and start planning for a massive assault. President Obama calls for peace and calm. October 17th Hillary Clinton is charged with obstruction of justice. October 22nd The Syrian government falls. Bashar Al Assad goes on the run and is suspected to have escaped to Iran. October 29th Rand Paul with poll numbers falling to single digits and under scrutiny for a criminal investigation withdraws from the Republican party presidential nomination contest. November 5th a new presidential approval ratings poll shows President Obama at 32% approval. November 10th The king of Saudi Arabia is assassinated by a nail bomb. Iran is immediately suspected. November 12th Jordan, Saudi Arabia, and November 14th Russia invades Ukraine. This is condemned by the United States and EU. Thanksgiving Day A bomb is discovered in a van near Cowboys stadium. Two of the conspirators are found to be linked to CAIR and in the on expired student visas. December 18th The stock market nearly crashes. December 24th Gunmen fire on national cathedral in Washington DC killing 28. Isis claims responsibility. December 25th North Korea shoots rockets into South Korea killing 19 soldiers including 2 American soldiers as well as dozens of civilians. The President condemns this and imposes sanctions on North Korea. He December 27th The Ukrainian government has fallen. 2016 January 1st Israel,Jordan, and Saudi Arabia launch an operation to take the Strait of Hormuz. Naval battles result in heavy casualties on the Iranian side. The action causes unease and is condemned by Russia and and the United States as a threat to global security and financial stability. The Strait is taken in 10 days. January 8th The trial of Hillary Clinton begins January 12th Republican Presidential candidate Sen. Ted Cruz is forced to withdraw his candidacy for president after a legal challenge surfaces regarding his eligibility to be president. January 20th The AFC and NFC Championship games commence. The Baltimore Ravens defeat The Indianapolis Colts by a late field goal 20-19. The Seattle Seahawks are upset at home by The Green Bay Packers. January 21st In the early morning hours North Korea crosses into the DMZ. A major battle ensues involving United States and South Korean forces who manage to hold back the assault. The President calls an emergency meeting with his national security team. Further Assaults will occur that day. At 8 pm the president addresses the nation that unless North Korea stops it's assault The United States will officially declare war but serve in a more support manner. China warns that if The United States invades the north it will be a declaration of war. January 22nd Both houses of Congress debate and ultimately pass a resolution to declare war on North Korea. January 23rd China starts an embargo and blockade of US materials and ships from entering it's ports. It otherwise remains neutral but threatens war if the United States invades North Korea. January 24th The North invades South Korea. US and British Forces launch air strikes and fight alongside their South Korean allies in the DMZ. January 28th The stock market opens only to be hacked. All trading is shutdown for the day .China is suspected. January 29th The newest "Star Wars" installment becomes the highest grossing film of all time. January 31st GOP presidential candidate Gov.Scott Walker(R-WI) narrowly manages a victory in Iowa.Donald Trump comes in second with Ben Carson close behind. February 4th Super Bowl 50 takes place. President Obama attends and does the coin toss. Taylor Swift sings the national anthem which causes controversy when due to her failure to hit high notes barely finishes the song. The game is an offensive battle with a final score of 37-34. Baltimore beats the heavily 6 point favored Packers in an upset during the first overtime super bowl. As the confetti is released though a minor explosion happens sending nails down on to the field and into the stands. The bomb which would later be claimed by Isis failed to explode properly. 19 died instantly and several hundred were critically injured and dozens more suffered minor ones. The President was rushed away immediately to a secure area. Thousands of other attendees rushed for the exits and 10 people died from being trampled or suffocating in the panic. February 5th After halting the North Korean army. Attacks resume from North Korea this time by air on Seoul. 238 people die making it the deadliest day of the conflict. The United States economy shows that growth is headed at 0.9 percent down from 2.3 of last year. Many fear a second economic crisis even worse than 2008. February 10th Hillary Clinton who is on house arrest is removed on the the primary ballots of several states forbidding someone charged with a federal crime from seeking office. Her poll numbers hit an all time low 20% Donald Trump wins the GOP New Hampshire primary.Chris Christie comes in second. Bernie Sanders upsets Joe Biden in the democratic primary. February 20th The stock market repeats 2008. February 24th Joe Biden wins the South Carolina democratic presidential primary. Donald Trump wins the Republican Presidential primary. February 27th Joe Biden wins the Florida democratic presidential primary. Donald Trump continues to upset the GOP establishment by winning The Florida GOP presidential primary defeating Jeb Bush and Marco Rubio his nearest competitors. March 5th More primaries continue in Michigan and Arizona. Donald Trump continues to win and is all but on his way to the nomination. Joe Biden manages wins in both states. March 7th North Korea ceases all activity including air strikes declaring victory. The President negotiates an end to the embargo and blockade by ending his own of North Korea. March 10th A terrorist attack in Israel occurs when nerve gas is released on several schools. 1,034 die 815. Benjamin Netanyahu launches air strikes and operations against Iran and Hamas the group with ties to the perpetrators the largest ever in Israeli military history. Russia and China threatens intervention if they invade Iran. March 17th New polls show the president with a 29% approval rating. March 23rd Hillary Clinton under house arrest throughout the primaries officially ends her campaign. March 25th Activist Pamela Geller is almost assassinated at her home in New York City by several Gunmen inspired by the Islamic State. She is wounded but survives. March 27th Hillary Clinton is found guilty of obstruction of justice. A sentencing date is scheduled. Her aide Huma Weiner is also found guilty. April 1st Several flotilla of Islamic state Gunmen posing as migrants massacre several Italian police and military personnel. They make it to land and engage in a two day battle with Italian police and military. 3 escape only to participate in another attack on the Vatican weeks later. April 4th Joe Biden wins the presidential nomination over Bernie Sanders for the Democratic party. Donald Trump continues winning in most states but Fmr. Florida governor Jeb Bush (R-FL) still maintains enough wins but slim ones to stay in the race. April 10th Donald Trump wins the GOP nomination for president. April 14th Argentina 's president Christina Fernandez De Kirchner invades the Falkland islands. Britain declares war. The United States calls for peace and restraint. Venezuela joins Argentina in the war. April 20th Intelligence reports show that Russia plans to invade Poland after the United States presidential election. May 1st The Islamic State facing desertion and cut off from oil decides to move into Lebanon. May 4th Islamic state Gunmen detonate a bomb after a gunfight outside the Vatican . Several Swiss guard and Italian police are killed from the nails and force of the bomb along with 41 civilians including 8 Americans. May 10th Saudi Arabian King Faisal is shot in the face by a sniper. May 11th Iran launches air strikes against Saudi Arabia with several missiles hitting American military barracks killing 219 US troops and injuring hundreds of others. President Obama condemns the attack and reinstated sanctions and places a no fly zone on the borders of Saudi Arabia. Public outrage leads to protests and riots in the streets of many US cities over the attack. May 14th Argentina is driven back in humiliation by Britain as they are forced to retreat from the Falkland islands. May 19th The police officers charged in Freddie Grey's death are sentenced to life imprisonment despite circumstantial evidence and lack of motive. Despite this riots ensue in Baltimore. June 2nd An attempted assassination of Republican Presidential nominee Donald Trump occurs during a speech in Phoenix,Arizona. A sniper misses Trump and wounds a local police officer. The Assassin will not be found for months. June 3rd GOP presidential nominee Donald Trump holds a press conference pledging to destroy the drug cartels in Mexico and those who do business with them.His approval ratings rise and he now leads 9 points ahead of Vice president Joe Biden. July 4th The nation celebrates the 4th of July but the federal government is once again hacked and information stolen from over 20 million Americans. Mass fraud ensues and many accounts frozen in the panic. July 7th Riots break out in major cities including New York City and Los Angeles due to the hacking situation as many are wiped out and or unable to get access to their money. Republican Presidential nominee Donald Trump calls for a similar attack on those responsible if elected president. Britain remembers the victims of terrorism on 7/7. At a memorial service David Cameron and several others are injured by a car bomb that kills 90 and injures countless others. Islamic State claims responsibility. During the following investigation it is found the men leaving the scene of the crime are identified as middle eastern . Several people also suspect Argentine involvement. The men are never found and are believed to be hiding in the middle east. Prime minister David Cameron vows to hunt them and their accomplices down down and decides to push for cutting immigration from Muslim countries. July 12th Donald Trump announces his Vice presidential running mate is U.S. Representative Trey Gowdy from South Carolina. July 18th The Republican National Convention begins in Cleveland. July 21st Donald Trump accepts the nomination and gives an acceptance speech focusing on making America great again. He calls for a quick decisive end to the Islamic State and Drug cartels at the border. He also calls on Republicans and Democrats to do what's right for America or him and the citizens will. July 22nd Joe Biden announces Senator Elizabeth Warren (D-MA) as his running mate. July 25th The Democratic National convention begins in Philadelphia. Violent protests surge into the convention halls from BLACK LIVES MATTER! and several Leftist organizations. July 28th Vice President Joe Biden accepts the democratic nomination for president. His speech is interrupted by BLACK LIVES MATTER!. Once regaining control of the podium he mistakenly expresses sympathy with the protesters over the death of Freddie Grey in their city (Freddie Grey died in Baltimore). Philadelphia police union leader calls for an apology. August 4th Donald Trump visits Israel on a 3 day trip of the middle east including Jordan and Saudi Arabia. August 9th The Islamic State is run out of Lebanese towns by Israeli air strikes and special forces. They are cornered into Syria. August 15th A new poll shows President Obama at 27% approval rating. August 20th A new poll shows Donald Trump beating Joe Biden by 4 points and neck-in-neck with female voters. September 11th, The fourteenth anniversary of the original 9/11 is remembered along with the first anniversary of 9/11 attacks on Wall Street. At the NFL kick off security is high due to the attack at the Superbowl. September 12th In a live speech from the Oval Office President Obama declares the United States will withdraw from Afghanistan and Iraq completely within his last four months. September 19th The first presidential debates happen between Donald Trump and Joe Biden. They focus on the state of the economy and recession. A poll shows Trump wins 54% to 40% with 6% undecided. October 3rd The second Debate between Donald Trump and Vice president Joe Biden occurs this time on National security. Trump is seen as the winner by 51% of Americans polled. October 10th The only Vice presidential debate between Rep.Trey Gowdy (R-SC) and Sen.Elizabeth Warren (D-MA).It is seen a draw with many giving the edge to Gowdy. October 17th Donald Trump and Vice President Joe Biden debate for the final time. This time on a mix of issues but mostly the direction of the country. Trump wins in polls the next day by a large margin. October 20th A video is released by a masked individual speaking in Spanish threatening the United States if it elects Donald Trump as the president. They threaten to attack the border if he is. October 21st Donald Trump says that if the people elect him they will be doing a patriotic duty by spitting in the face of terrorists and that he will close the borders and send troops to them. He is later mocked on Late night TV shows but his approval ratings rise. October 28th New polls show Trump is ahead in Ohio, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Florida, Colorado, Nevada, and closing in on New York and Michigan two states that haven't gone Republican in thirty years. November 1st Russian military is observed near it's border with Poland. This causes NATO to go on full alert. November 7th A new poll shows Trump 49% to Biden 44% November 8th Donald Trump is elected President of the United States. November 9th President Obama declares a blanket amount of visas for illegal immigrants in an executive order which is met with condemnation from President elect Trump and many Americans. President elect Trump promises to rescind this order once he's inaugurated. November 12th As Russian military surrounds the border and NATO on alert many fear the start of World War three. President Elect Trump says that Vladimir Putin can either have a partner or an enemy in him but invading Poland would be a great mistake. The standoff will continue until The London conference in April when negotiations lead to Russia backing down in exchange for a letting up of sanctions on industries involving Russian agriculture. Thanksgiving Day Nerve gas is released in Cowboys stadium during the annual Thanksgiving day game making it the most deadly terror attack in United States history. The investigation leads to a connection between the Sianola cartel and Islamic terrorism. The President addresses about elections having consequences and that we were warned this would happen. President elect Trump promises revenge and death to all those involved and says that he will destroy any nation giving them support. Heightened security will continue throughout the holidays. January 20th Donald Trump is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. He signs an order to start bombing all known drug cartel and terrorist hotbeds including in Mexico. He also reverses all executive orders from President Obama. Category:Scenario: American Trials